Stalkers Hyuga
by SaHiGa
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Hinata, tapi Hinata tak pernah menyedari perasaanya, jadi jangan salahkan sasuke bila dia menjadi Stalkers mesum, demi bisa mendapatkan hinata, bahkan dia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hinata didalam toko pakaian dalam. / SasuHina / complete
**Stalkers Hyuga**

 **Punya Akuma**

 **Tp Naruto punya Om MK dan akuma gak ngaku.**

 **Pair: SasuHina**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo dimna-mana, EYD, Geje. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

SJ

.

 ***Hari minggu***

Terdengar helahan nafas berat. Hatinya sakit melihat gadis yang di cintai tak kunjung juga bembalas cintanya, salahkan kebodohan gadis itu, yang tak juga menyadari perasaannya yang begitu besar. andaikan lelaki itu orang yang tidak sabar mungkin gadis itu sudah di cekik mati olehnya.

"Dasar idiot. bodoh!." Maki sang lelaki entah pada siapa.

Salah gadis itu sendiri, yang malah membiarkannya jadi stalkers mesum, demi mengejar cinta sang Hyuga bahkan sang Uchiha sampai rela melakukan segala cara, dari cara yang halus, mau pun cara licik. Seperti sekarang, niatnya sih mau cara halus tapi sayang gadis itu terlalu bebal untuk mengartikan perasaan cinta Uchiha padanya.

Bahkan sekarangpun Sasuke rela membuntuti kemanapun gadis itu pergi. mengikuti sang gadis kemanapun, bahkan sekarang pun sama. Helaan nafas semakin terdengar berat, matanya masih sibuk melihat objek seorang gadis mungil berambut indigo di depannya yang sedang berjalan santai.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke binggung.

Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya sang gadis hendak singgah di sebuah toko pakaian dalam. Eh pakean dalam?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati bingung. Tapi tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mengikuti langkah Hinata, yang memasuki toko pakaian dalam. Saat Hinata sedang asik memilah-milih pakaian dalam yang akan di belinya nanti, sehingga dia tidak sadar ada orang yang sedang mengikutinya dari tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tak kunjung berpijak hanya bisa menunggu di pojok toko, yang dipenuhi pakaian dalam wanita, dengan beragam model, dari model biasa hingga model yang paling hot. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mulai kesal dan capek, ingin sekali rasanya menyeret wanita yang di intainya pergi menjauh dari toko ini, tapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke memang saat ini tidak ada pilihan lain, selain terus mengikuti dan mengawasi Hinata, pujahan hatinya, yang tidak jauh berdiri 2 meter didepanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara seorang petugas mendominasi kegiatan yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke yang terganggu segera mendelik garang kearah sumber suara, "tidak perluh." Jawabnya angkuh, tidak mau menggubris lebih jauh.

Tapi Sayang, petugas yang tidak terima dengan jawaban Sasuke yang seolah mengacukannya, segera melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya " tapi tuan saya, pintar loh dalam memilih pakaian dalam untuk pacar anda, anda mau motif apa, ukurannya berapa? Mau warna apa? Mau yang sexy atau yang biasa?..." Ujarnya bertanya, sambil menunjukan beberapa pakaian dalam di hadapan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa semakin risih, dengan ulah sang karyawati di sempingnya, yang seenak jidatnya memampangkan pakaian dalam sexy padanya. Langsung menolak kasar. "Saya bisa cari sendiri, jadi kau tidak usah.."

"Sasuke- _ **san**_?" Panggil seseorang dengan suara lembut memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Horor, itulah tampang Sasuke sekarang, tak di sangka kegiatannya bisa ketahuan oleh Hinata, mau di taroh dimana mukanya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Hyuga." Sapanya balik mendelik garang ke arah Hinata. Sang karyawati yang mulai takut oleh tatapan menusuk Sasuke, segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah.., ternyata benar, Sasuke- _ **san**_." Hinata tersenyum lega, karena dia tidak salah orang.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan senyum manis dari Hinata, hanya bisa terpaku kagum. 'Cantiknya' ujarnya dalam hati, dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Sasuke- _ **san**_ , sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tersadar, segera memasang wajah datar kembali, "Mengikutimu." Jawabnya singkat, dari pada berbohong mending sekalian jujur saja.

Binggung "U-untuk apa?" Hinata bertanya tak mengerti.

'Tuhkan bebal, dasar gadis bodoh' cibir sasuke mulai geram. Jujur saja tak mengerti apa lagi berbohong, nambah..., ah kalian tau lah apa.

Sasuke yang mulai marah, mendelik ke arah Hinata. "Kau bodoh ya?" Cletuknya emosi.

"E-eh.., m-maksud Sasuke- _ **san**_ apa?"

'Iya kau bodoh, karena tak mengerti juga kalau aku mencintaimu Hinata' jerit Sasuke dalam hati frustasi.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya, blak-blakan.

Hinata Merona, Sasuke yang bodoh atau Hinata yang bodoh sih, masa menyatakan cinta sama orang yang di cintai didalam toko pakaian dalam lagi. Aduh uchiha.

Semua orang yang mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke, hanya tersenyum memaklumi penuh arti.

"Jawab." Desak sasuke tak sabar.

"T-tapi, Sasuke- _ **san**_.." Hinata gugup.

"Kau, maukan!." Bentak Sasuke geram.

"Iya." Hinata menjawab asal.

"Bagus, mulai sekarang kita pacaran, dan kau Hyuga, jangan pernah melirik lelaki lain selain aku, awas kau." Ancamnya memperingati.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk takut, karena kesalahanya, dia akhinya terjebak pada pelukan Uchiha bungsu, pria yang paling di takuti dan di hindarinya, dari dulu sampai sekarang.

 **THE END.**

 _ **Omake ~**_

Hinata dan Sasuke memamng pacaran, tadi menurut Sasuke, Hinata tak pernah mencintainya, sehingga munculah keinginan Sasuke untuk menggombali Hinata, niatnya sih supaya Hinata makin klepek-klepek dan bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi apa?

"Hinata, punya pisau enggak?" Tanya Sasuke angkuh.

"P-punya." Jawabnya gugup.

"Boleh pinjem gak?"

"I-iya boleh, t-tapi buat apa?"

"Buat nusuk hati kamu, biar jatuh cinta sama aku." Ujar Sasuke, menyeringai menakutkan.

"E-eh" Hinata hanya bisa merinding dengan tampang ketakutan. Dan bergunam 'menyeramkan.' Dalam hati bergetar.

Dan langsung pingsan di tempat. Tapi Sasuke yang seharusnya panik malah menyeringai penuh arti.

Semoga tak terjadi apapu. Padamu Hime. (?)

*autor ikutan menyeringai*

 **THE END**. Beneran. Kayaknya hehehe

 _ **Author**_ : ya iyalah bawa pisau, orang Hinata lagi ada pelajaran tata boga, trus kebetulan tugas Hinata bawa pisau dan piring dll lah. Dan situasinya, setelah pelajaran tata boga, Sasuke mengajak Hinata pulang bersama, lalu pergi ke taman. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Hinata ke taman.

Jumpa fans SasuHina

*Author : Sengbet-ngebetnya juga jangan seperti itu sas, entar bagaimna bila kelak kalian menikah, saat anakmu bertanya. 'Papa nembak mama dimna?' Nah loh mau jawab apa.

Hinata : (hanya diam) dengan wajah merona.

*Sasuke : ribet banget lu thor, anak-anak gue sama Hinata, elu mau apa?

Dan gara-gara omongan Sasuke, Hinata pingsan denga muka merona hebat.

.

.

.

Hay minna-san, hhehehhe

Maaf, sebenarnya aku sadar aku banyak utang, karna ff yang laenya belum selesai, tapi sumpah bukanya mau ngutang, tapi emng otak akuma nya lg gak ada ide aja, makanya gini hhehehe

Tapi semoga pada suka, walaupun ceritanya geje dan gak nyambung banget. Tapi tak apa lah, :)

Mohon Review nya.

 _ **Jaa-nee ~**_

 **SJ= 06/01/2016 - 24/04/2016 (10.13)**


End file.
